In conventional paging systems, each paging receiver is assigned a unique address or identification number. The address or identification number is stored in a non-volatile memory or the number is wired into the pager's circuitry. Before a new paging receiver can be used in a paging system, the paging system must be informed of the receiver's identification code. That is, when an individual buys or leases a pager the paging system's clearinghouse (a computerized facility that controls operation of the paging system) must be programmed to associate the particular individual with the particular address stored in the pager that the individual has acquired.
The present invention is directed to pagers which are designed for widespread use and for mass distribution. Furthermore, the present invention is designed for use in a pager which normally only has a short active period followed by a relatively long inactive period (for example the pager may only be active for 35 milliseconds every 1.875 minutes). Such a pager could be registered in substantially the same way that prior art pagers are now being registered; however, if this were done, a user might have to wait a substantial period of time (in the neighborhood of 1.875 minutes) before receiving an acknowledgement on the pager indicating that the registration operation had been completed and that the pager had received a message from the clearinghouse. From a human factors point of view this delay, while seemingly short is not acceptable.
With such pagers a simple and fast registration procedure is required. It is an object of the present invention to provide a pager and a paging system which can facilitate a simple and fast registration procedure.
The present invention therefore provides the pager with a special registration mode.